Natural
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: Emotions are natural. To feel is the most base function of the human mind, mutant or baseline. What's natural for those who can't act on what they feel for fear of hurting others? When you live in a world that depends on your control and ability to reign in such a natural part of being human what's left? Nothing but a caged animal ready to bare its teeth. X3 AU. Slow Hands sequel.
1. Prologue

Scott had tried. With little else to live for he had found a bit of will in the knowledge that the students needed him. When Storm and Logan had started taking Rogue's development into their hands without consulting him, like he wasn't necessary, it had given him something to fight for.

Truth was, he hadn't been. Since Jean has sacrificed herself at Alkali Lake he was a walking corpse. When she had gone, so was he.

So in that meeting, he'd been there in body only until Storm had said, "Remy LeBeau is the only name that comes to mind."

It was like he'd been electrocuted. In that moment he'd realised that Logan was somehow the better man because he'd found a reason to live. From that meeting on Scott had done the best he could to regain some of his former clout amongst the student body and the team.

It was so hard, though. The drinking helped. It quieted the part of his mind that still sounded like her, that called to him to find her. He was so alone, she was so alone. The alcoholic haze wasn't the healthiest method of managing his ever fracturing mind, but it replaced one pain with another. For a while, that was enough.

Then Logan had taken off, carting Rogue off with him. Without the other man there to remind him that life after Jean was possible, Scott fell further into misery. The switch had been flipped and he was lost.

The Professor couldn't help. He didn't understand. No one did.

Jean was there and then she wasn't and what was life without her?

 _Scott._

He shut his eyes, trying to block out the flashing images. The mental bombardment of Jean's last moments coming and going. Her voice echoed in his head, begging to be heard.

"I can't, Jean." His eyes spilled over with tears behind his red quartz glasses, the pain of it all was so severe. "You're gone and I can't."

 _Scott._

She was gone, and he was alone.

 _A/N: This is the follow-up to my story Slow Hands. I will be posting this story on a weekly basis. I've gotten far enough in the writing process I feel comfortable with posting it. I hope you all find it enjoyable. I would_ _like_ _to thank everyone who_ _read, liked, reviewed and followed Slow Hands. Reviews make me feel warm_ _and fuzzy. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	2. Rogue

Rogue huffed, marginally annoyed that Logan wasn't willing to draw their trip out another couple of days. She recognised the countryside of upstate New York all to well, and had missed it more than she thought she would when they had originally set out. With the reality of the trips end looming over her, though, she found herself somehow not ready to be back.

"You gotta face it some day, kid."

Rogue glowered at him across the table of the little diner in Westchester. "Listen, you, I don't have to face anything." She picked up her fork, jabbing it at him before scooping up more hash browns. "If I learned nothing else from you after these last few months together, I learned that."

"Hey! I know for a fact I didn't owe that guy any beer." Logan scowled as he chewed his eggs thoughtfully. "At least I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"That selective amnesia of yours comes in handy, don't it?" She swallowed her food and sipped some coffee. "Who was that chick? The brunette we ran into at the bar in New York City."

"Can't say I remember her." He coughed and speared more egg. "Honestly, I probably slept with her at sometime point. I'm not exactly lily white, darling."

Rogue raised her eyebrows, very much aware that he was not virginal by any means. Flashes of some of his trysts would run through her mind from time to time and they were not PG-13 appropriate, to say the least.

After she'd started dating Bobby, she'd subconsciously started replacing the people in various scenes she'd inadvertently adopted with herself and others when she would day dream. Her crushes had fluctuated over the years, as most girl's did, and it made her blush to acknowledge that it wasn't always Bobby that she fantasised about doing things with. Since they had been broken up for several months, though, he was definitely no longer featured as her partner when she would let her mind wonder.

A pair of burning red irises flashed through her mind, bright with intent, and she drank more coffee in an attempt to cover her blush. Logan didn't even react anymore when her mood would suddenly shift at the thought of her one time, unconventional therapist. The time they had spent travelling together had taken away a lot of the shock of those moments for him. Rogue felt a little remorse over that, but ultimately decided it was for the best. He was going to have to accept that she was an adult female at some point

"Why the long, sullen silences today, Stripes?"

Her eyes drifted back to him and she shrugged. "I know I have to go back, and I want to. I just don't know if I'm ready. The way I left, and especially the way I left things with Bobby, just makes my stomach go nuts. Like Jubilee is in there setting off fireworks as she pleases."

"Yeah." Logan finished off his own coffee and signalled the waitress to fill it up. "Listen, I'm sure Drake will understand. You'd been broken up for a while before we booked it out of there. He's a good kid. He'll understand why you left and he'll forgive you. He forgave you the first time."

"Cause he had a crush on me." Logan's expression said he very much believed the boy still did. "Oh, shut up. What about Gambit, huh? Who's to say he's still there?"

"Said he'd be, didn't he?"

"Sure, but he's also a thief and a conman."

Logan sighed and pushed his finished plate aside. "He's also crazy about you, too. Not too mention, he's honourable. Unless he's working a job and you're part of it, you can trust him."

Rogue, finished with her food as well, pushed her plate away and fell back into the cracked vinyl booth. "I just don't know if I'm ready. I," she paused, waiting for the waitress to leave, again, after filling up their mugs and leaving the receipt. "I'm scared, Logan."

"Why?"

She looked down at her hands. "I think I may be in too deep with him. Which is nuts considering how little time we've known each other for." She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's like, everyday he breaks my heart."

"Rogue, that's just you." Logan tossed some bills on the table, but made no move to hurry her on. "Sure, there was the matter of you being a student, but the distance and the heartbreak? From what I can tell, that's you causing it."

"How can I not?" She groaned and lowered her voice. "My very mutation makes distance a necessity."

"That's why we asked him to come. Kid, we've been trying to get you to realise that it doesn't have to be. You'll figure it out when you're ready. I can tell you this, though, from what I've seen he's gonna be there when you do. Far as I can tell, that damn Cajun has nothing but time where you're concerned."

"Oh, just give it a rest." She got up from the booth and stretched. "Why are we booking it back to the institute, anyway? Classes don't start up for another couple of weeks. We didn't have to get here so quick."

Logan followed her lead out of the dinner. They checked their gear on the bike and mounted. She scowled furiously as he made it very clear he wasn't going to answer.

"I'm not putting this helmet on until you tell me. We have been hauling ass since Salem and I'm ready to know why." He turned to glare at her, but he'd stopped being threatening to her after the Statue of Liberty all those years ago, but he still tried. "Tell me, or I risk head injury."

"Look, Scott's been missing Danger Room sessions for a while now. Jubilee has been able to offer a hand the past few weeks, but she has a life of her own and can't dedicate this kind of time to the X-Men anymore. The older kids are working their asses off, but 'Ro is stretched pretty thin since the Professor has been trying to give her a crash course in running the school in case of his absence."

Rogue smirked at the soft tone his voice took once he mentioned Storm. "You have a thing for Miss Munroe." He raised an unimpressed brow at her sing-song teasing. "Sugar, I've got you in my head. I know Jean wasn't the only teacher you found quite appealing after you got to the Institute."

He grunted and turned back to face forward. "Oh, and after the Statue of Liberty, Jean wasn't the only one your psyche liked to check out."

She quickly shoved her helmet on when he abruptly started the motorcycle. She laughed, and tightened her grip around his waist as he gunned it out of the parking lot. He made a break for the main road and the end of their summer adventure.

Well, her adventure. She considered that this was his normal habit as they pulled up to the mansion. She had always known that Logan had needed it but now she'd experienced what it was like first hand. She heard the echo of his psyche assuring her that if she needed to run, she could and didn't need to give a damn about anyone else, including himself.

They pulled into the garage to see the engine of Scott's bike dismantled and left half way through being cleaned. "Ah, shit." Rogue took note of the thin layer of dust on the parts. "It's worse than I thought."

She noted that the engine itself hadn't even been handled carefully as she took in the state of the parts. Removing her bag from its storage on Logan's own ride, she flung it at the man. Ignoring his questioning gaze, she took off her gloves and knelt down to start assessing the state Scott had left the bike in.

Logan smirked down at her and wheeled a tool cart over to her before heading into the mansion. She wasn't sure how long she was there, dismantling the half-hazard maintenance work and cleaning the parts. After a time passed, she felt a familiar warmth at her shoulder.

"Hey, Remy." She didn't bother looking up from her work but his shadow shifted as he knelt on his haunches beside her. "I'm about done for tonight, I think. I'll have to have Logan check this over but I think I at least manage to get everything apart and cleaned."

"Mighty nice of you, chere."

She paused and looked to the side to meet his eyes. She's known she's missed the fiery orbs, but hadn't realised just how much until she was under his scrutiny once more. He smiled mischievously at her and tapped her nose with his own gloved finger.

"Made an appropriate mess of yourself while you were at it."

"Oh?" He nodded. "An appropriate one, huh? What constitutes as an inappropriate one?" She saw his eyes glow a fraction bright and she was blushing. "Never mind, Swamp Rat. I'm better off not knowing."

"Too late." She rustled up an annoyed glower for his eager expression. "It involves whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

 _A/N: I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	3. Rogue 2

"Rogue." She snapped her gaze to the Professor, scowling as she realised she had spaced out, again. "This isn't your voices. This is something else. Dare I say, a non-absorption worry plagues you. I believe we've made progress."

She sighed and tried returning her focus to the matter at hand. Xavier smiled indulgently and delved back into her mind, searching out the corner where the echoes of her victims resided. She hadn't absorbed many people on the road trip, but the ones she did were rowdy and Logan's healing factor had been required a few times along the way.

She closed her eyes and joined him on the mental plane as they faced the newer doors in her mind. He inspected them and inquired as to how she'd been managing them. He checked the structure of her mental barriers and pulled from her mind.

"I'm glad to see you were able to sufficiently construct those new barriers on your own." Rogue shivered as the mental bond was severed. "Now, if we can move on to less pressing matters? I would like to suggest you resume your sessions with Remy."

Rogue blushed and looked at her hands, uncovered as Xavier insisted they be when in their sessions. "I'm not sure him being my therapist of any sort is the most appropriate." She tried avoiding meeting the man's eyes. "He has made me aware that a professional relationship isn't really what he's here for. At least not with me, not anymore. Which is ridiculous, but whatever."

"It's not impossible, Rogue. We know what's impeding your mutation from developing. It's just a matter of time and patience now."

Rogue huffed, trying very hard to not act like the petulant teenager she very much wanted to be. "I ain't got nothing but time and patience, Professor. It's Remy. He's older and experienced and," she paused. Shame washed over her, making her voice catch before she could continue.

"He's not Bobby." The Professor was watching her, understanding as always. "Rogue, innocence is always a comfort. It's safe and familiar. That being said, we all must reach out for new experiences if we wish to grow. All the things that make Remy very different from Bobby could very well be what makes your relationship work. It's why I was hoping to entice you to resume your sessions, had things not progressed as they have. Do you even flinch away from himanymore when he reaches for you?"

"I don't think so." Rogue considered her behaviour over the last two months she had been on the road with Logan. "Actually, I've been okay with random contact in a civilian environment while I've been on the road. Obviously over the summer I had to wear lighter clothes, but I was comfortable and could even manage small crowds without much stress. I'm not even sure it occurred to me really unless I was wearing short sleeves and short length gloves on the hotter days."

"It seems Storm and Logan may have been onto something. I would have liked to ensure the progress continues, but I suppose I will have to have faith in Remy's this far unwavering desire to pursue you. With that covered, I would like to recommend sessions with an outside therapist. I want to see if we can try a more traditional venue to breaking down the mental block hindering your abilities."

She tried not to scowl as she left the Professor's office. She made her way deliberately to the garage. Logan was finishing with a group of high school freshmen for they're intro to mechanics course. She considered hanging back but disregarded the thought and moved forward to begin putting away the tools.

"Oh, this is Rogue." She stiffened at the tired undertone laced through his voice. "She's my assistant. Oh, um, maybe apprentice is the better term. Not important. Either way, she will be helping me and filling in when needed moving forward."

She busied herself with the tools and equipment until the students had meandered on. "Your apprentice? What's going on?" Things had progressed into an odd sort of normalcy in the weeks they had returned. Logan had taken on many of Scott's responsibilities, but she'd assumed the man would get his act together when classes started up, again. "I haven't heard anything about Scott not teaching this year."

"He didn't show up on the first day and the Professor had asked me to be on stand by when we got back." Logan scratched his jaw, thoughtfully. "I meant to talk to you about the whole apprentice thing, but it hadn't come up yet. Chuck was in favour of it and Storm was annoyingly eager for to get you further involved in the school side of things."

"If I'm gonna be your apprentice, can I have a beer when students are being dicks?" Logan snorted and appeared to consider it in earnest before shaking his head. "Damn. So close."

"Sure, Stripes." He chuckled and waited for her to finish up with her self-assigned chore. "So, we'll get you a copy of the classes I've taken on and coordinate it with your course work."

"Oh, right." Rogue scowled. "College. Listen, do I have to?"

"Kid, I'm not gonna make you. I'm not your father." He sighed. "I'm not gonna say you don't owe it to yourself, though. The paperwork won't a problem with our resources. I mean they somehow got my ass a teaching certificate, but you deserve to earn it."

"You keep saying you're not my dad, but then you spew shit like that and confuse the hell out of me." Logan snorted, but raised his eyebrows as if conceding. "Oh, Scott is supposed to run our sim tomorrow morning. Just as a heads up."

Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it. I'm making a bar run tonight. Here's hoping he shows up. I'll be late either way."

It was Rogue's turn to chuckle. "I'll let the rest be surprised." She blushed as they made their way from the garage to the mansion. "That being said, think you could maybe keep something under wraps for me?"

Logan smirked. "Got a date with the Cajun tonight? Figures. What is it you two get up to anyway?" She rolled her eyes, but she knew the minute he caught onto the undercurrent of her emotions. "Never mind. Just make sure I don't have to skewer the guy, will you? I'd be fresh out of drinking buddies. Not that he get's out much, considering."

Later that night, well after the students had been sent to their dorms, Rogue was in Remy's room. He was in a t-shirt and sweats, while she was in her usual sleepwear of oversized tee and shorts. With that being the case, Remy was lounging on his desk chair, instead of in the bed with her, as they watched an old episode of Dark Angel on his laptop.

"Why don't I remember this show? Almost all the guys here are nuts over Jessica Alba." She chewed her lip as the small team of rebels infiltrated the genetics lab. "Plus, she's a badass. I mean, hot badass chicks may be a bit old hat with Storm wondering the halls, now that I think about."

"It ain't just Storm." He winked at her, taking a swig from his glass of whiskey. "We're almost done with season one. Do you want to start right into season two, or take a break?"

Rogue continued to worry her lip. "Listen, Remy," she began, fiddling with the fingers of her gloves, "the Professor wants me to see a psychologist. A real one."

"I know." She jerked to face him and saw him look at her with a somber smile. "I suggested it."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Rogue, cher, I care about you. I see the distance you put between us, though." He paused to drink the last bit of liquid in his glass. "I know this is new, but you're already putting up barriers."

"Remy!"

He stood swiftly causing the chair he had occupied to roll away. She blinked and he was over her. His arms caged her in, but he didn't get on the bed, instead leaned one knee on the edge. His position caused a slight dip that encouraged her to roll slightly toward him.

"I know what I want, Rogue. There's just getting you to trust me and take the plunge yourself." She gulped as his glowing eyes caused her skin to flush. "We just have to get you to figure out if it's worth the wait."

"What wait?" She tried not wince at the hysterical lilt in her words. "Professor Xavier can't get passed my self imposed inhibitor. There's no wait."

"This does appear to be starting out with a bad hand." He raised a hand, covered safely with a full glove. "I'm more than willing to see how it turns out."

She let him talk her into finishing the season after the minor fight. They'd had a couple encounters over the weeks following her return whenever she would try and force some distance between them. No matter her conviction, he had a knack for talking her down from ending their hopeless flirtation.

Neither had felt dating out right was the best decision since she had yet to talk with Bobby aside from Danger Room shop talk. Besides that, the student body and her team mates were very vocally aware of the southerners slow burn attraction to each other. The gossip it spawned was annoying, to say the least.

Her alarm the following morning wasn't something she was pleased to wake up to. Remy had taken to resetting the time for her so they could have breakfast together. As expected, he wrapped his knuckles on her door mere moments after she had slapped the snooze button.

"Damn Cajun Casanova." She huffed and threw back her covers. "Just hold your horses, gumbo breath."

After quickly changing into suitable attire for wandering down to the kitchen, she opened her door to blink up at Remy with sleepy eyes. "You keep me up late. You wake me up early." She wagged a finger at him in only partial condemnation. "You're bad for my health, Swamp Rat."

He smirked, no shame evident in his features. Completely nonplussed by her early morning rage, he took the hand she had angrily been wagging at him. Despite her hushed protests, she let him lead her to the empty staff kitchen and make them breakfast.

They sat at the island and ate in silence for a time. "So, Rogue." She looked up from her pancakes, concerned at the strained sound of his voice. "What is with your uniform? Not that I don't thoroughly enjoy seeing you in that fantastic attempt of a second skin, I just cannot see how it's appropriate for you in combat scenarios."

"Cause it's not. Well, not for me." She knew she looked pitiful as she mustered the conviction to continue the explanation. "I used to wear one of the trainee ones. You know, the nondescript unisex models they order in bulk for the students? Well, when it came time to order my official uniform, we found out I was the same size as Jean when she was my age and her old uniforms were just sitting in storage. So, instead of getting a custom one, I just took hers."

He was silent for a beat then anger brightened his eyes. "Why are you not ordering your own? I've seen your combat skills. You could wipe the floor in hand to hand with any of those jokers in there."

"My power is passive, Remy. I'm basically useless in a mutant fight." She shrugged and absently pushed the remainder of her pancake around her plate. "Let's be honest, when it comes time to fight, I'll be holding down the fort here."

"Bullshit. Logan would never let you get left out if you wanted to go."

"Storm might." He snorted. "Don't tell me you don't notice how she shies away from me in the Danger Room. She's also ridiculously careful whenever she touches me in public."

"She's working on it. She's afraid cause she doesn't understand." He reached out and grabbed her hand before she could fully pull away from him. "I'm not saying I do, but I understand that you are more than your power. You're Rogue and I'm willing to take whatever comes with being close to you."

"You're insane."

He winked, and continued eating without letting her hand go. Once they were done, they washed the dishes and lazily made their way down to the lower levels. Remy held her hand as long as she would let him, but they'd discussed open affection in the mansion and had decided to keep things cool until she could have a one-on-one with Bobby.

"Surprise, surprise." She sighed as he came out of the mens locker room. "You two just happened to coming down at the same time, right? Shocking."

"Bobby."

"You know what, Rogue, whatever." He shook his head, but paused before moving on to the war room. "Everyone knows, so why bother hiding it?"

"I want to talk." She took a quick step forward but kept at a distance when he flinched. "I'm serious. We haven't talked since I got back."

"Who's fault is that?"

With that he made a deliberate beeline to the war room. She watched him go and only relaxed when Remy gripped her shoulders and placed a comforting kiss on her head. She sagged and tried to ignore the prickle in her eyes from unshed tears.

"He'll come around. No one can ignore a belle femme such as yourself." He squeezed her shoulders affectionately and pushed her toward the womens locker room. "Trust me. I tried."

"Yeah, right. When?"

"The first 30 seconds after I laid eyes on you. Gave it up as bad job right quick, though. No sense in fighting a losing battle such as that."

"Dork boy."

She ducked into the locker room to change before he could rope her back in. There were days when she wondered which of them was going to lose control first. Often times he would be fun and lighthearted, then when the door was closed his eyes would brighten with a sincerity that took her breath away.

Logan was late to the Danger Room session, as promised. He also made sure to get Storm into one her argumentative moods that he liked. Rogue tried to ignore the heavy flirting he was peddling the leader's way, but snorted as Storm remained oblivious to the fact that he had enraged her on purpose.

"Rogue, why are you still in that joke of a uniform?" Logan zeroed in on her and she saw his nostrils flared in genuine anger. "Storm, where's her uniform? She can't keep wearing old team member hammy downs. She can't fight in that."

"She didn't need to fight today. It was a defensive exercise." Her voice was layered with venom as she glowered up at him. "Like I said. When she needs one for fighting, we'll handle it."

"So, you're telling me that if I were to run an offensive exercise, say, this afternoon she would have an appropriate uniform?" Logan grunted and marched away from her, taking Rogue's arm as he went. "You're the senior X-Man now, Storm. Get it together."

"Scott's still here."

"Face it, Storm, he's not. Physically sure, but mental the man's a ghost." He lowered his voice so only Rogue could here. "More like a walking corpse, considering the smell I get blasted with the few times he does manage to wonder from his room."

"Gross, Logan." She kept pace with him, noting that his psyche was much inclined to agree with his physical counter part. "He's grieving."

"He's given up, Rogue."

She shrugged, but felt the eyes of the team on her back as she and Logan walked toward the locker rooms. "I'm not arguing that. I'm just saying there's still a chance he could come around. Storm's right. He's still here."

"If you were left with having to depend on him or me, which would you choose."

"You, obviously. That doesn't count, Logan. I'm biased."

"Who would Bobby choose?" Rogue grumbled, but nodded as she conceded. "That's what I thought. Now, get out of that uniform and get into some real workout gear. You're handling the youngsters due in the courtyard in thirty minutes. I don't feel like it, so that leaves you, apprentice."

"You suck."

 _A/N: I cannot be the only one who thought Rogue's uniform in the third movie was joke. Any way, chapter 2 up! Hope you enjoy. Reviews give me the warm fuzzies. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	4. Logan

Logan stalked the halls, Scott's door in his sights. The man was leaving just as Logan was on top of him. They assessed each other, and Logan noted the bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not going to be able cover for your ass all time." Logan stopped the other man before he could slink away. "Scott, listen. Maybe it's time we move on."

Scott smirked and jerked out of his grasp. "We don't all heal as fast you do, Logan." He pulled something out of his pack and tossed it to Logan. "Make sure Rogue gets that."

Logan watched Scott walk away, knowing that it was probably the last time either would cross paths. He weighed the box in his hands, considering following him and forcing Scott to stay put. When it came down to it, Logan was actually envious of him. Jean's loss wasn't something he wanted to live with, either.

He moved on to his next stop, Gambit's room, needing to get another errand checked of his list before he could get on the road for a quick beer run. "Hey, Cajun." The door was opened without much fuss or show. "Listen, I need you to get into Storm's account and order Rogue a new uniform."

"If you think I hadn't already done that, you're losing your mind to old age faster than I thought." Gambit smirked and leaned against his door frame. "Glad to see you trust me to know ma Rogue's size. Gonna turn me into Cajun-kabobs?"

"Not just yet." His hand flexed around the box. "You've been good for her. I had a feeling you would be, just maybe not like this."

Gambit's eyes caught sight of the box in Logan's hand. "What's that?"

"Gift for Rogue. Scott's gone."

Gambit nodded. "I wondered how long he would last. The man's been empty since before I got here. Nothing much to live for."

Logan paused as the Professor sent our a mental call for a meeting of the senior X-Men. "We're getting summoned, Bub. You coming?"

"Might as well." He shrugged, closing his door as the two men began wondering toward the professor's office. "Do you know what Scott left her?"

"Keys, I think. He had a penchant for sports cars, but his Porsche didn't survive our escape from Stryker's attack on the school two years ago." Logan shoved the box in his back pocket, nodding toward Storm as they converged on the open door. "There's an old red Mustang hidden away in the back of the garage though that looks like something he'd own." Logan sniffed the air. "Someone's here."

Gambit paused and his eye's lit with curiosity. "Who?"

"No scent I know. At least I don't think I know it. It's a vague echo." Logan gave a noncommittal grunt. "With my memory he and I could have been roommates and I would have no clue."

"Well, at least you're self-aware."

"Hank!"

"Oh, look, Stormy knows him." The two men took stock of the blue beast embracing their team mate. "Care to introduce us to your garçon, Stormy?"

"This is Hank McCoy. He used to teach here before he left to get into politics."

"Right, the mutant ambassador." Gambit cocked his head and Logan snorted. "Great job you're doing there, homme. Any news on Magneto's whereabouts then? Or how about what exactly is going on at Alcatraz?"

Hank grimaced. "What do you know about that?"

"More than you or the government would like, I imagine." Logan took a step back to assess his old friend. "I have connections. I know the FDA is eager to roll it out. I know that the government is already working on ways to weaponise it if they haven't figured it out already. Want me to continue?"

"Remy." Xavier eyed Hank who was smelling very much like fear. "Let him say his piece. He's here to inform us, not fight us."

Gambit smirked and took a seat in an arm chair. Logan took up station against the Professor's desk so he could see the whole room. Hank sat down heavily on the couch, and Storm followed his lead, looking very uneasy.

"Hank?"

"Worthington labs has developed what they are calling "The Cure." It suppresses the mutant gene. They claim permanently, but long term effects are unknown. It does work according to the trials. The FDA has cleared it and they are ready to go public." He adjusted his glasses and sighed. "They've derived it from a young mutant by the name of Jimmy, code name Leech. He is under the custody and care of Worthington Labs."

"I don't understand. There's nothing to cure." Storm leaned away from her old friend. "Who would want that?"

Logan automatically considered one very eligible candidate. He locked eyes with Gambit and could smell the hidden anger boiling just under the surface of his calm exterior. Logan shifted his view around the room but levelled a look at the Professor when his scent shifted to one of regret.

"How do we know the government wasn't in on this from the beginning?"

"The government had no prior knowledge of this. I assure you, they know just as much about it as I do."

"I've heard that before."

Hank scowled at him and he was sure that look was familiar for some reason. "You listen here, boy. I've been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws. Metal ones, at least."

Logan was taken aback, and not just because of the comment regarding his built in weapons. "Did he just call me boy?"

"I hate to interrupt, but they're announcing it now." In a matter of moments, Rogue was rushing through the door. "Rogue."

Gambit was at her side and attempted to pull her to him. "Is it true?" There was no masking his pained expression when she brushed his attempts at affection away. "Can they really cure us?"

Logan raised a brow and considered her. The desperation in her eyes was a shot to his conscience. She refused to meet his gaze, and he lowered his, wishing like hell he didn't have to witness this. Regret for every missed chance to step up and be the father figure she wanted him to be hit him like a punch to his gut.

"Non."

She looked over her shoulder at him, betrayal flooding her system. "I didn't ask you. I asked the Professor."

"It would appear so."

"No, Remy's right." Storm stood and walked confidently toward Rogue's other side. "They can't "cure" us. You know why? Because there's nothing to cure."

"Oh, yeah, Storm." Rogue backed away from her two sentinels. "If that's true then why don't you go ahead and give me a hug."

The group watched as Rogue faced the other woman, arms akimbo. "That's what I thought." She then turned to Gambit. "What about you? How far are you willing to go to live up to your promises? So far I've got you clocked at 30 seconds before your mutation starts to dull from fighting mine off." She looked around the room and finally met Logan's eyes. "I decide if I need cured."

With that, she bolted from the room. "Gambit!" He paused and turned back to face Logan. "She just needs to breathe. Rogue will sort herself out and get you when she needs you."'

"I'm not her father, Logan."

"No, but you're her friend. Let me talk to her first." Logan pushed off from the desk and stalked toward Hank. "As far as you're concerned, be prepared to pick a side. We have it on good authority the government is already vying for rights to weaponise. Don't give me some bullshit about being surprised. I would be able to smell it on you if you were lying."

"I'm well aware of what this could mean for us." Hank steadily met his gaze. "I think you need to come to terms with the role you already play, son."

"You have to stop that. I'm older than we've been able to clock, and don't pretend you don't know that. You've heard of me, and I know it." He quirked his nose for emphasis. "Some mutants will want this cure. Hell, some will need it, but let's not start acting like we're always going to have a choice."

With that he left the room, intent on finding Rogue. He tracked her down at the bench that had once been her and Bobby's perch. She was stretched out across it, looking up at the sky as her feet dangled over the other end.

"You're hair's pretty wild these days."

"I'm pretty wild these days." Logan quirked a brow, not having noticed much change in her strict restraint himself. "I don't have the energy to keep straightening it anymore. It used to be curly when I was a kid and I thought I had beaten the curl out. Guess I was wrong. Suppose you can always suppress your true nature for long."

"So you've already considered this "cure" could be temporary."

She shrugged, still looking up. "Is it so bad that I want to have hope? I just want to know that it would somehow, some way, be possible."

"Kid, just cause the Professor can't get passed that wall, doesn't mean no one else can. Some psychics specialise in different things and maybe one of them could help. Who knows, maybe all Xavier needs is a second telepath to help him get passed it." He raised his brows when she sent a confused frown his way. "I care, Rogue. If you think I'm sitting idly by and grieving, you're wrong. I'm here cause you need me."

She squinted at him and he saw the ghost of the scared 15 year old girl he'd followed onto a train all those years ago. "I made you a promise once, remember? I haven't let you down yet, have I?"

"And you say you're not my father."

He huffed and worked the box Scott had given him out of his back pocket. "I'll argue that I'm not to the grave, but like I've said before, if if makes you feel better I can be." He tossed the box onto her stomach. "That's from old One-Eye. He took off earlier, and I don't think he's gonna be back any time soon. I'll actually wager he ain't coming back ever."

She looked down at the box with watery eyes. "Poor Scott. I know he was a hard ass, but he wasn't all bad."

"People rarely are." He watched as she opened the box and pulled out a set of keys. "Bet that goes to the candy red convertible stored in the garage. How about we go check it out?"

She hummed but went back to looking at the sky. "Maybe later, Logan. I need to think." She toyed with the keys, absently. "I got a lot I need to process."

"Sure thing, Stripes. I'm here if you need me." He stood up but felt her hand grip his arm almost painfully tight. "You okay?"

"Thank you." She didn't look at him but he saw unchecked tears streaming into her hair. "I know you don't like staying put, but you are here. Thank you."

He reached up to squeeze her hand. She loosened her grip and let him move out of her reach. Her hand dropped and she was smiling as she watched the clouds pass over head.

"You'll be fine, Rogue. No matter what, you'll be fine."

With that, he left her to her thoughts. He didn't see her the next couple of days, having suspected she would hide away to process things. After two days, he stalked toward her room to check on her and wasn't surprised to find Gambit sitting against the wall across the hall, waiting.

"We have plans."

"I think whatever plans you had are out the window, Bub. She needs space." Gambit let his head hit the wall behind him in a soft rhythm. "Come on, Cajun. Let's go drink."

"Thanks, but no thanks. She's gonna be ready at some point, and I'll be here when she is." The door knob turned and the door was left to hang open a fraction. "That is my cue."

Logan hadn't had the chance to continue passed her room as the mental onslaught began. It was the sound of pure screeching pain, much like that of a bird. Logan grasped his head, and blinked blearily as Rogue's door swung open to reveal the two in an equal amount of pain. Seeing the two in clear mental distress set Logan into attack mode. The two weren't susceptible to mental attacks because of their mutations unless the mutant was level 5.

The assault stopped almost abruptly. The three considered each other, then began tearing down the hall toward the main part of the mansion. Storm met them at the stairs and the group rushed to the Professor's office.

"Professor!" Logan was out of breath for a different reason than their rush to get to him. "Jean."

Xavier's solemn gaze met his. "Yes. I fear you must return to Alkali Lake."

 _A/N: Have I mentioned that one of things I adored about the movies was the relationship between Logan and Rogue? If I haven't, here's the thing: I totally love the relationship between Rogue and Logan. Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited thus far. You all make feel warm and fuzzy. Love from this cheeseball writer._


	5. Remy

Remy wasn't sure why he was going on the mission with Logan, rather than Storm. He had gauged that she wasn't too on board with the team either, but stayed back as requested. With Storm being left behind, Rogue was enlisted to fly the Blackbird.

She grumbled about it being a mostly non-job as she sat back and let the auto-pilot take over once they were airborne. "Well, ma chere, I'm quite glad you're here." Remy settled into the co-pilot seat. "Monsieur Claws isn't really a calming presence at the moment."

Rogue looked over her shoulder and sighed as she took in the clearly aggressive third passenger. "Well, we lost Jean at Alkali Lake. She kinda saved us, and sacrificed herself." She settled back into her own seat. "Logan is in love with her. She was always Scott's, though. I thought," she paused and snorted. "Doesn't matter, really. The point is, going back after a psionic attack, no matter how minor, doesn't bode well for him. He's been carrying around guilt that he abandoned her. Which is stupid cause she was a grown ass woman and an x-men besides. She made her decision."

"He can hear you, petit."

"Yup." Remy didn't bother hiding his surprise. "If I can't be honest with him, then what's the point of us being friends? He watches out for me, and I watch out for him."

"Dissecting my emotional bullshit isn't watching out for me."

"Sure thing, Logan." She rolled her eyes but had a sassy smirk to share with the man beside her. "Anyway, at least I get to brag about my first mission. One that's not acting like a recruiting cheerleader. Those aren't so fun when you have an uncontrollable mutation."

"You're more than that and you know it." He took out the deck cards he had for emergencies from his back pocket and began shuffling them. "Look at this! You're flying us around. Neither Wolverine nor I are cleared for solo Blackbird flying in Storm's eyes."

"Yeah. That means so much. I love being giving a false sense of importance now that the Cure has been announced." She fidgeted with her gloves. "The last time we were at the lake, I tried to knock out Magneto. I was gearing up to lay him flat with my powers. That's what they're for, right? Bobby stopped me. Said he wasn't worth it. If Buckethead ain't worth it, then who is?"

"Bobby is young. He thinks himself a leader, and that he needs to be an example." Remy shuffled the deck absentmindedly, noting that she was watching his hands as he did it. "He has some growing up to do, but I think he's coming around. Lost his girl and the doting eyes of his younger teammate. Something like that will make a man reevaluate."

"Iceboy will come around." Wolverine took up the gap between their seats. "How far out?"

Rogue passed a quick glance over the controls. "'Bout half an hour, sugar." She winked at Remy and he smiled. "Poker? You can't light up in here. Either of you."

"Dammit. Come on, kid!" She met his gaze with a raised eyebrow, fire flashing in her eyes. "Jesus, fine. Deal em up, Gator Bait."

It was about ten minutes or so before Remy narrowed his burning gaze on the young Rogue. "Ma cherie, I do believe you are counting cards." She looked up at him with wide green eyes, all innocence, excepting the left side of her mouth twitched. "You little fiend. How?"

She swung her gaze around to Wolverine who was very clearly pleased with her. "Look at you, Stripes." He then narrowed his eyes. "Glad to see you've been paying attention. You've been found out now, though. Play fair."

"Of course." She winked at Remy, again, and the knot in his stomach she caused tightened just a bit more. "You okay there, Cajun? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm more than okay. Just ask Wolverine."

"I'm ignoring both of you." Despite that he barred his teeth at the younger man. "Danger Room in the morning. You and me, Bayou Breath."

"Is it just me, or are his names getting more affectionate."

Rogue giggled, which earned him another glare from Wolverine. After a few more hands, an alert started sounding from the controls. Rogue sprang up, silencing it with a few keystrokes, and swore before getting strapped in.

"Get back to your seats guys. We have some minor whether interference and I won't have visibility on the ground." She didn't bother to make sure they had followed orders as she began the landing process. "Cajun, buckle up and shut up."

He smirked and watched her work as he secured himself in the copilot seat. He was rather impressed as she manoeuvred through the heavy fog. From behind him, Logan grunted as they touched down and then sighed.

"I hate that part."

"Oh, please. You're just as squeamish when we take off, too." Rogue activated the hanger door and swung her seat around as she unbuckled. "Want me to wait here?"

"Probably best, kid." She walked with them to the back of the jet and rubbed her hands over her arms. "Yeah. Something definitely doesn't feel right. We should have brought Storm, this coverage ain't gonna do us any favours."

"Do you smell anything off?"

He took a deep breath, and huffed. "There's so many conflicting scents, I can't lock onto anything specific. Be ready to call the mansion for back-up."

She nodded, looking up at Remy as he squeezed her shoulders. She leaned back into him, and he kissed her hair whilst wrapping her in a quick hug. Feeling relieved she would be relatively safe on the jet, he followed Wolverine into the fog laden wilderness.

"I smell Scott." Remy signalled him to go investigate his lead as he himself continued toward what he hoped was the lake. "Watch your head."

"What?"

Then his head came in contact with a rock. He swore, rubbing the point of contact. Remy blinked, trying to focus in the veritable void, as he realised that rocks and other flotsam were suspended in the air around him. Moving carefully, he raised his hand in an effort to avoid a repeat event.

Considering the possibility of what could be on the ground, with what he'd encountered in the air, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his collapsing boa staff. Hovering one end over the ground, he struck gold after a few cautious paces. Kneeling over the prone figure, he ran the back of his fingers along its side whilst making halting steps forward. Finally, he came close enough to what he realised was the head of woman, red hair coming into view followed by the resting face of a woman he'd assumed he'd never see, again.

"Rogue." He held his breath until her response carried over the communicator. "You better call the Professor. Also, get out here with a gurney."

Wolverine hurried his way, having heard Gambit's commutation to the jet. As soon as he was close enough for visuals, his nostrils flared and an expression Gambit had never seen on him before took over the usually surly face of his friend. Fear, pain and relief all flitted through the man's eyes.

"What you got there, homme?" Logan ignored him, instead focusing solely on the prone woman. "Logan?"

Rogue arrived quicker than he had suspected, obviously having not taken care as to what could be out in the fog. "Holy shit." Logan scooped Jean up and placed her carefully on the stretcher.

Rogue caught sight of the object he had been clutching. Her eyes widened in clear fright as she raised her gaze to Logan's face.

"Oh, god, those are Scott's specs. Where is he?" The man didn't respond so she clapped in his face, startling him. "Logan! Where is Scott?"

"I don't know."

The flight back to the Institute was tense. Wolverine was stationed in the back, keeping vigil over Jean and her vitals. Rogue sat in the pilot seat making sure to diligently watch her instruments instead of glaring at the man in the back. Remy had never seen the two at odds like this. Generally they were in agreement in combat scenarios and Danger Room sessions.

"Chere, you should maybe check on the girl. You've had more training in the matter."

"You're so worried about her, Cajun, you check on her. I'll be right here making sure we get back safe and sound and that none of our instruments screw up." Her grip tightened on the controls. "Besides, Logan seems to have things well in hand. He always does with her."

"I'm sensing some displeasure with this plan to transport her without Xavier to keep a watch on her?" She sparred him a glare. "Fine, Rogue. The few times I met her, Jean was the most level headed woman I knew."

"You didn't see her when we were at Alkali Lake."

Remy felt a shiver run down his spine at her expression. She was pale and he wondered what she had seen that day. The accounts he'd heard had been that Jean had struggled and selflessly pushed her powers to the brink to save them at the assumed cost of her own life. That being said, considering the amount of water that would have come crashing down on her after she had gotten the Blackbird in the air, she shouldn't be on a gurney showing a steady heartbeat according to the jet's minimal emergency equipment.

"Wish I had your power, ma chere. Would love to know how she survived all this time." Rogue's face was devoid of colour, eyes wide in horror. "Be nice to know what we're transporting."

They made it back to the Institute with only minor glitches in the GPS hardware. Rogue breathed a heavy sigh of relief when they managed a slightly dodgy landing and the Blackbird was being lowered into its hanger. Remy pulled her into his side as soon as the landing pad locked into place.

"You did wonderful, mon coeur." She watched with guarded eyes as Storm rushed over to help Wolverine with Jean. "Charles will figure out what's going on. Trust me, ma petite, I won't let nothing happen."

The lights flickered for a fraction of a second and the two stiffened. She shook her head and stormed out of the hanger. She didn't bother moving around Wolverine as she marched passed the other two X-Men carefully manoeuvring the prone woman into a med room, giving him a fierce shoulder check.

"Rogue!" Wolverine watched the girl storm off, hair flying behind her as she quickened her steps into a light jog. "I thought we were out of her teenage angst days."

"This ain't that, Monsieur Claws, and you know it. My girl has genuine concerns about this whole mess. You're being all love lorn and irrational. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

"And since when did Rogue become "your girl," huh? Maybe get off your high horse, okay, Bub."

"Just shut up, both of you." Storm took over guiding the gurney in to an observation room. "Logan, get her on the bed. I'm going to get the Professor. Watch her." She paused and considered the older man before turning to Remy. "Watch them."

He'd planned on doing that any how, knowing full well that Rogue didn't want her friend alone with his greatest weakness. Wolverine was on edge, eyes locked on the face of the woman he had thought he'd lost near a year ago. Remy didn't trust this version of Wolverine. This Wolverine was unpredictable and new. It wasn't a version of the man that Remy cared to be in the company of.

"No wonder Rogue was so pissed at you." Wolverine grunted but didn't look his way. "You are a mess and we just found her. Can't imagine what you were like when she was cognitive."

"You shut the fuck up. You don't know her and you sure as hell don't know me."

"We talking Rogue or Jean here, homme? Cause one of them was here the last year and needs you. The other died at Alkali Lake and left something we may not recognise behind." Remy leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, a card resting between his fingers as a precaution. "Don't look at me like that. Safety measures have to be taken. There are kids here, Wolverine. This ain't all about you."

Wolverine growled. "You listen here, Bub, this has nothing to with Rogue. She knows what the score is with Jean. She's got me in her head."

"Seems that's exactly the problem, don't you think, mon ami?" Wolverine glowered and stormed out of the room. "You best apologise to her."

The man flipped him the bird as he marched toward the elevator. Remy remained where he was and resumed his vigil over Jean. He felt a constant prodding at his mental shield. It wasn't uncommon for psychic powers to wander when the user wasn't conscious. That fact didn't ease him, though, as he watched her steady breathing in case of any change.

"You may leave now, Mr. Lebeau."

Remy paused with cards between his fingers, having taken out his deck long ago and taken up shuffling them. "All do respect, Professor, I think I'll stay. I don't like this situation. Not gonna gamble on her staying under while you poke around her head."

"I suppose I can't argue with you. This whole situation is unconventional and unnerving." Xavier moved forward and positioned his chair at the head of the bed. "She should not have survived."

"Does this have anything to do with the incident back when she was a kid?"

"I fear it may." He raised his hands to frame her head and began his analysis. "Actually, Gambit, I would be most grateful if you did stay. I'm not so certain that Jean is currently present."

Remy resumed shuffling his deck as the Professor began his work. The machines hummed around them and Remy watched as a silent sentinel. He wasn't sure how much time had passed until Rogue came careening into the lab.

"Shut her up." Remy kept his guard but stopped shuffling to charge a card in preparation. "She's screaming at us and she needs to be shut up."

"Rogue!" Storm and Wolverine came into the room, hot on her heels. "You need to calm down, sweetheart. No one's screaming, least of all Jean."

"That's cause it ain't her! It's the other one. She's loud and angry." Rogue cradled her head and glowered at Jean's prone figure. "Jean has a distinctive voice, but this one just screams. It's not human, Professor, and she needs to stop."

"Yes, I've found that as well, dear." He looked up at the new arrivals. "I fear something may have been unleashed when she accessed untapped power to save us. The other, as you called it, doesn't have full command of Jean's psychic power but formidable control over her telekinetic ones. More so than I would imagine Jean could manage."

"Other?"

"I told you about the psychic link between Jean and Scott. That was forged to help lock away her full powers. She had another side hiding away, a primal being that only felt and never wanted control or to be controlled. I created mental barriers to lock her away." He looked down at his pupil. "In our private sessions this other mentality inhabiting the mind of young Miss Grey revealed itself to be the Phoenix. She was a danger to herself and others. I now have to lock her away, yet again."

Remy watched Rogue. He could see something turning behind her emerald eyes. Wolverine was almost completely unaware of the others in the room as he stepped forward to face off against Xavier.

"You did what? You're no better than the rest of them. How dare you?"

"I had a terrible choice to make." Remy took in the Professor's resigned posture but could see the anxiety below the surface. "I chose the lessor of two evils."

"Which sounds like Jean had no choice at all."

"I don't have to explain myself. Least of all to you."

Wolverine was ready to fight, though, reason be damned. "I know a thing or two about wild animals, Charles. When you cage the beast, it tends to get angry."

"You don't know what she was capable of." Remy wondered how far gone Wolverine had to be to seemingly not sense Xavier's obvious fear. "I have my reason and if you refuse to see sense, I do not see a purpose in continuing this conversation."

"No, Professor, I had no idea what you were capable of. Is this why you refuse to help, Rogue? How do we know you haven't been in there strengthening the barrier caging her powers instead of trying to break it down."

"Logan, stop it." Rogue moved forward and stepped in front of him. "Professor, how long until the mental blocks are up? From what we've been able to gather, it's the younger students who are being affected. You know, the emotional and hormonal ones."

"I fear it may be some time and take several sessions. With the Phoenix active, I'm having a difficult time keeping my constructs firm."

"So, you need her technically brain dead. For how long?" That had Remy pushing off the wall and trying to ease her away from the bed. "If I can hold on long enough to put her mentally under, would it help?"

"Yes, Rogue it would. With that said, I don't believe we should venture down that path." Her glove was off and she had latched onto Jean's wrist before Xavier could finish voicing his concerns. "Rogue, let her go!"

She glared down at the prone woman, but held on. Gambit and Wolverine moved forward at the same time. The feral man got to her first, and tore her hand off Jean. Remy caught her as she was shoved aside to allow for Wolverine to take up station beside the bed.

"Get her out."

Remy felt Rogue shift in his hands. She stood up straight and took what he could only describe as predatory stance. Wolverine whipped his head around to her, nostrils flaring.

"What's wrong with you now?"

She blinked and a flashed him, then Remy a flirtatious smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all," and she let her gaze pass between them once more, "sugar."

She paused, lowering her eyes to the red head on the table before turning on her heel. When Remy had expected her peel out of the room in a rage, she had instead sashayed out. Wolverine watched in astonishment as the girl's figure disappears from view.

"What's wrong with her?"

Xavier sighed and resumed his work on Jean's mental barriers. "Remy, I believe Rogue will need watching now. I'm quite sure there was very little of Jean she took in. I can only hope that this risk was not in vain."

"That was the Phoenix?"

"A small portion of it's personality, yes. Rogue's own formidable mental constraint should keep the worst of it's habits at bay. For how long, I cannot say."

Remy removed the charge from the card in his hand and put it away as he left in search of Rogue. He found her standing outside the library turned rec room for older members of the house. She was holding herself more like she normally did, but the cock of her head wasn't entirely believable.

"Ma chere?"

"It's me, mostly." She shivered and moved her gaze to him. "She's all take, take, take. She wants and can't understand why I won't let her." Rogue met his gaze and moved passed him, letting him follow her until they were sequestered in an unoccupied dorm. "She knows what I want."

"What do you want?"

Rogue's eyes fell to the bed and she bit her lip. "So much. She won't listen to reason. She wants me to take what she believes is mine. She's scratching at my control to try and break me down."

"What does she think is yours?"

The heated look she passed over him said more than her words could. "I can't, Remy. It was a mistake to absorb her. I was being impulsive and stupid."

"You didn't do it to help the Professor, did you?" She snorted and shook her head. "I saw the look on your face when you figured out the Phoenix had broken down Xavier's mental guards in Jean's head. You're hoping that one of the things she scratches at is the one in your own head."

He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "Idiote, fille précieuse. Je vais attendre, toujours." She scoffed, but let him talk sweet nothings to her that she couldn't understand. "Vous valez le pari."

"Why do you gotta say the most important things in a way I can't understand?" Her breath caught as he abandoned her hands to grip her waist. "Remy?"

He couldn't quite explain what he was doing. As he held her, hands now massaging her hips methodically, he felt something pulling him to her that wasn't entirely him even if it was his very own desires he was acting on. She placed her gloved hands on his neck and ran her fingers into this hair. Eyeing the almost useless scarf she'd paired with her outfit, he raised a hand to hastily put it between them. She gasped in surprise as the fabric covered her lips and he dove in for the facsimile of a taste.

Rogue responded with a vigour that had his blood singing. "Merde. Bobby is an idiot."

She nodded adamantly and shifted her angle in an effort to deepen the kiss. Remy's hands moved from her waist to her back, working their way down to grip her ass. She moaned, and then tried to pull back in what he could assume was embarrassment. Remy, finding nothing embarrassing about the sound, pulled her closer. When he pulled away only long enough to bury his face into the scarf at her neck, she gasped and bucked her hips.

He groaned and bit her neck through the thin fabric. She sighed as one of her hands moved from his hair to his shoulder. He was confused momentarily as she pushed but was happy with her aggressive shoving when they fell on the bed. She took to straddling him, hips moving mindlessly over him. Remy rose to meet her as she repositioned the scarf for them to resume their kissing.

"God, Rogue." He knew his grip on her was going to leave bruises but he wasn't able to calm down. "Mon Coeur."

"Rems." She faltered when his hands flirted with hem of her shirt. "Remy."

The fear in her voice coupled with the cold water that was his own assessment of the situation had him pausing. Neither moved as they took in their position. His base instinct was to keep moving, their boundaries and her powers be damned.

"I can smell you." She was out of his hands in an instant. "I can smell your desire."

He tried to calm his breathing. "Well, when was the last time you absorbed Logan? Could there have been accidental contact in the lab?"

She shook her head and slid off the bed to sit on the floor and grip her head. "Shit. It hurts." He hurried off the bed and crouched in front of her. "I don't want to fix it!"

Remy saw her eyes go black before she flung him away from her and then passed out. He hit the door and stared in astonishment at the girl on the floor. She looked like Rogue, whatever being he'd glimpsed was at least asleep with her.

"Dieu." He ran his hands through his hair before leaning over her to give her cursory once over. "What have we done?"

Something shifted just out of his field of vision. Lower his gaze, he watched in astonishment as bone claws began peeking out from between her knuckles. Lifting her hand, he removed the glove to watch them move beneath her skin. Pre-occupied with the sudden development, he realised too late that it was a diversion.

"Remy."

He barely had time to blink before the hand he had been cradling reached up to lay against his cheek. Then her lips were on his, unprotected. As her mouth moved over his, he waited for her powers to kick in. As the seconds passed and they didn't, he gave in. He kissed her back with everything he had to offer.

Then his world fractured as he finally felt the suffocating pull of her mutation. It was like everything he was had been tapped into and she controlled the flow. He couldn't pull away, and she wasn't stopping.

His eyes flew open as another, worse sensation invaded his senses. He was being burned, every molecule, from the inside out. Her mutation was absorbing while something else was attempting to render him to ash.

He met her gaze, but it wasn't hers. Her eyes were black. Her skin glowed as if a fire was a light under the surface. Then something flickered, a flash of green, just as she disengaged and his world went black.

 _A/N: I apologise for the delay. I had to take an unintentional hiatus over the holidays. I hope this was worth the wait. Reviews give me warm fuzzies. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	6. Rogue 3

Rogue felt like her mind was being ruptured. The small portion of Jean she had taken had a very strong alternate personality piggy backing it's way in to her head. The Phoenix had done what she'd hoped, but at a price. It had control now and the wall barricading her mutation from developing now had a guard dog.

The minimal development that had come careening into existence while she had been with Remy wasn't a small thing. She felt the abilities of the people she'd absorbed in the past at her proverbial finger tips. She didn't control them, though, the Phoenix did.

Abandoning Remy to sequester herself in the en-suite bathroom, she locked herself away. She knew that Jean was gone. There had been a moment when her mind was unguarded with the shock of her using Logan's abilities and it had been open to Jean's. She was well aware of the woman's rather easy departure from the mansion and even knew where she was going.

Back to the beginning.

Taking deep calming breathes, she sat in the dark bathroom. Taking her focus internal, she filtered out all the outside distractions. Her mindscape began mapping itself out as she zeroed in, mentally, on the wall that protected her mutation.

There was a hefty crack in its structure but it was holding. The Phoenix, a scary, burning sentinel, waited for her. They considered each other, neither making the first move.

You made a grave miscalculation.

Rogue considered the mental visage of the woman she'd once valued as a mentor. I imagine I did. What do I have to do to put you in a cage?

I refuse to be caged, again.

Rogue squared her shoulders and stared her down. Sorry to disagree, sugar, but that's exactly what's going to happen.

You cannot contain me.

Much to her horror, Rogue felt her control slipping. She watched as the Phoenix smirked and placed her hands on the cracked barrier that stood between her and control. She shivered as a rumbling filled her ears.

Suddenly Rogue's careful restraint was taking a backseat as the Phoenix melded with her own consciousness. It was odd to suddenly feel justified in taking what she wanted. What she wanted was everything and she had the ability to take it.

First up, was Bobby. Tapping into he telekinesis she'd acquired from Jean, she opened the door and sauntered out of the bathroom. Kneeling to brush the hair out of Gambit's resting face, she smirked as she tapped into his own passive mutation for disrupting touch abilities to lay a quick kiss on his forehead. Standing, Rogue left the room in search of her ex.

She found him in the kitchen, glumly slumped over a carton of cookies'n'cream ice cream. "Hey, Bobby." His head jerked up and a blush touched the of his ears. "You don't look so hot, sugar. You doing okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm great. Heard you and Gambit are doing great. So, why wouldn't I be doing great?"

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you, Bobby?"

He snorted and jabbed his spoon into his ice cream. "I don't know? Do I have to right to be? The girl I love is getting on with the older, "hot," prince of thieves who happens to be a notorious ladies man. I think I have a little right to be upset, don't you?"

She smirked, pleased that he was diverting his eyes in shame. "What if I told you I found a way around my mutation." His head shot up and met her eyes with blinking wonderment. "Do you want to kiss me, Bobby?"

He nodded dumbly, eyes on her lips. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, and leaned in. He was hesitant as she stopped just before they met. There was moment of uncertainty before he closed the last bit of distance.

Since the powers she had taken from Gambit were being used to disrupt her own, her powers came back faster than she wanted. The Phoenix had the ability to break her barrier completely, but there was the concern that with full control Rogue would be strong enough to fully lock her away. The Phoenix was splitting her control between merger her personality with Rogue's, and keeping her barrier in its current state.

Finally, Rogue's abilities kicked in and she felt Bobby stiffen. He tried to pull back but she held him in place. She pulled his memories and abilities into her. Along with the memories of their time together, his desire for her and even the minor attraction he'd held for Kitty before everything had blown up in his face, she got a healthy dose of his fear as the image of her face flashed behind her eyes. She was glowing with the Phoenix fire and the image was enough to shock more of Rogue's own self into her personality.

"Night, sugar."

She aided him in slumping gently onto the island. Considering the ice cream he'd been snacking on, she took the spoon and had a couple of bites before putting it away. She tossed the spoon in the sink as she sauntered out of the room.

Considering her options she reached out with the limited psychic ability she'd been afforded from her contact with Jean. What she had access to weren't really complete thoughts but more rather emotions. She felt bombarded before she zeroed in on a mind she'd never had access to.

She schooled her face into one of concern as she rushed into the medical lab below the school. Logan was being interrogated by Storm when she rushed into the room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The two older X-Men paused as she rushed to Logan's side, letting her proximity confuse him.

"Logan, it's Gambit. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was the Phoenix." She sniffled and gripped his sleeve. "He was using my scarf as a guard for us to kiss and things got out of hand. We were being manipulated into going to far."

"Hey, kid. Calm down it was an accident."

"But Bobby-."

"What happened to Bobby?"

She turned her wide, watery eyes to Storm. "I was on my way down here and he ambushed me in the kitchen. I couldn't stop him."

Logan stiffened under Rogue's fingers and she realised he was catching on to her act. "Kid, when did you start calling Gumbo "Gambit?" She sighed and used her telekineses to hold him in place. "Storm, get the Professor."

Rogue was too quick. She reached out and closed her hand around Storm's throat. She didn't squeeze, she didn't have to. Her powers, both her natural abilities and the Phoenix's, took care of the rest.

Storm wasn't out, but she was drastically weakened when Rogue let her go. She slumped on to the bed Jean had been in before she had fled. Logan broke Rogue's hold on him and locked her in a physical hold of his own.

"You ain't you right now, kid. So, who's really in control right now?"

She threw him off of her, realising that Magneto's power would be far more appropriate for the current situation, and moved to face him. He was against the wall, watching her as if she were the predator and it was then she realised she was. "You're lucky, Logan. I don't need you, but there is something I do want." She moved toward him, slow and calculating, as she looked him over, slowly. "Something I've wanted since I first saw you fighting in the cage. The Wolverine. What's interesting is that Rogue, me, wanted both the animal and the man. The Phoenix? She only wants the animal."

"You don't really want to do this. Come on, Rogue. Don't let her win." His eyes were imploring and she almost backed down. "You're better than this."

"Better than what, Loan? Better than taking what I want. Better than letting go and embracing who I am?" She snorted. "Storm was right. They can't cure us. You know why? We are the cure."

"Rogue, stop." She didn't. "I think Jean killed Scott."

"I know she did."

She kissed him. She stayed in contact as long as she could before her powers kicked in. She didn't want to absorb his disappointment or the resent resurgence of his attraction to Jean. Along with that, she had gotten the mental image of his encounter with Jean from the other woman's perspective prior to her fleeing. She didn't need Logan's memories of it, as well.

"I'm sorry I'm not who you think I am, Logan." She pulled back and left him down there, Magneto's control of metal more than capable to seal the room. "I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be."

She quickly moved through the mansion. Letting the mental copies that occupied her mind chatter freely, she left the mansion on Logan's bike. The Professor had been searching the mansion for any sign of Jean's mental thumb print, but she was pretty confident that he wouldn't have been able to pin point hers.

With the influx of abilities now stored in her mental banks, the Phoenix took a back seat to better secure her control the straining barrier blocking her host's full development. Rogue, ow able to feel sick over the events fo the day, was more than eager to follow through with the other mind's plans to escape to the institute.

She didn't know where she was going, but she was ready to use the minimal progress the whole disaster had afforded her. According to Storm's memories, Magneto had ambushed the caravan that had been transporting the mobile mutant prison Mystique had been contained in. The cure had been weaponised and the shapeshifter was out of the picture. That also meant that Magneto now had powerful proof to back his "human's want to wipe mutants out" stance. Proof meant loyalty amongst his followers and most likely an influx of members.

Rogue made a deal with the Phoenix in her mind. More access to mutant powers if she let Rogue take the helm for control. Whether she upheld her end of the deal, Rogue's decision was made.

She pulled Storm's power out and let a heavy rain fall in her wake as sped down the road. She had a good idea of how to find Magneto. There would be cure distribution centres popping up soon. She just had to bide her time.

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading so far. More to come next Saturday. Much love from this cheesball writer._


	7. Remy 2

6 - Remy - 2

Remy groaned, cradling his head as he came to. He was still in the room Rogue and he had ducked into earlier. She was very much missing, sadly, and he felt dread shiver down his spine. The image he'd passed out on was not a reassuring one.

Struggling to his feet, he almost gave up as the energy being used threatened to make him pass out, again. Gritting his teeth, he stumbled out of the room and felt control over his own body returning as he slowly made his way down the hall. He fell into the elevator and pressed the button for the lower levels.

When the doors opened again, he came face to face with Wolverine and Storm. The two looked thoroughly frazzled. Storm was clearly pissed as hell, shooting a glare between both men. Wolverine was mad, but looked a little guilty when he met Gambit's gaze.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Remy couldn't fight his smirk as he remembered the events that had taken place prior the Phoenix take over of Rogue's person. "I would love to say that I was busy fortifying our security measures in the wake of Jean's obvious escape, but that would be a lie. Alas, Stormy, I was incapacitated in an otherwise empty room after a heavy petting session with Rogue went south." He shrugged as her face darkened with rage. "What can I say? The Phoenix seems to fuel off of primal emotions. Rogue is very much a trigger for me considering I find her unbelievably attractive. We gave in and things got out of hand."

"Men!" Much to his surprise she began beating Wolverine. "You neanderthal, hormone driven, dipshits! Don't feel so special, Gambit. She probably downed Bobby on the way down here to absorb me and get a taste of this feral jackass."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, yeah! She racked up quite the kissing toll today, Casanova." She shoved passed him and grumpily leaned against the back wall of the elevator. "Ask Logan. You two should compare notes."

"She kissed you?"

"He didn't fight her off, either."

Remy narrowed his gaze on the other man. "Is this true, mon ami?" Wolverine adverted his gaze and grunted. "I'm going to get you good in the Danger Room next session, Monsieur."

"Look, I can't deny she took me by surprise. No, I didn't fight her off and it wasn't entirely because her behaviour threw me off. She's grown up mighty fine and I was minorly curious." He signalled Remy to back into the elevator ahead of him. "I'm not ashamed but it won't be happening a second time. That being said, you are very lucky and I will gut you if you hurt her."

"I got a whole deck of cards with your name on it."

"Both of you shut up. There's enough testosterone in here to choke a girl. Damn." Storm reached between them to hit the button for the second floor of the mansion. "We need to coordinate with the Professor."

The trip to Xavier's office was awkward. Storm was barely in control of her powers as her anger simmered. Wolverine was slowly losing his own calm as the reality of the situation came crashing down around him. Remy was considering how best to approach Rogue, not knowing which personality would be in control when next they met.

"Jean's gone."

Remy looked up and met the Professor's gaze, genuine fear settling into his gut. "Yes. Sadly, so has Rogue." Remy tried to bolt but Storm blocked his exit. "Gambit, I'm sorry to inform you of this but Jean is our main priority. The fraction of the Phoenix that Rogue had taken earlier is no where near the threat that Jean presents."

"You think I care?" He shook Storm off him, rebuffing her attempts to reassure him. "I don't give a damn about threat levels. Rogue is confused and has a very powerful personality trying to wear her like a body suit. Have you considered that she now has access to the powers of the mutants she's absorbed previously? Logan's claws were originally bone, you know."

"I was unaware of this development, but it does not change the matter at hand. We must locate Jean." He urged his chair forward, his expression resolute. "We are not the only one's who will be seeking her out."

Remy glowered. "I will find her. Once this is handled, and you have Jean secure, medically and mentally, I will be leaving to find Rogue. I won't be back until she is." He moved his gaze to Storm. "Don't. I don't want to hear anything from you. You have no say in this."

She couldn't hide the hurt that took over her face. "What? So, you're just going to abandon your friend for a girl you've known less than a year. One who's run out on you twice already? Smart, Remy. Glad to see you learn from your mistakes."

She turned on her heel and led the party, quiet in the wake of recent events, to the Blackbird. She flew the jet to the suburban community in upstate New York. Remy wasn't surprised by the cookie cutter suburb Jean Grey had grown up in until her powers manifested.

Just as they were landing, the other party came into view. "Oh, good. Buckethead is here." Wolverine grabbed Remy, sensing his anger toward one of the men that hurt Rogue once upon a time. "Listen, I agree with you, Bub. I can't go after her because I need to be here for Jean. Find her and bring our girl home, but do it after we get this issue contained. Focus up, Gator Bait."

Remy wasn't pleased and he didn't bother to school his emotions. He'd only seen Magneto in news feeds, but found the man to be more imposing than he thought. Despite his weather warn appearance, there was a formidable power in the lined face of the World War II survivor turned mutant purist.

"You must be Storm's thief friend. I heard a rumour you had been employed at the school." Remy pulled out his collapsible staff, ignoring the other man as he took stock of the mutants he had brought with him. "What could you teach? Sexual Education, I assume, given your reputation."

"Actually yes." He let his eyes wander but saw no young man with obnoxiously yellow hair amongst the Brotherhood ranks. "Where's Wolfman Slim Shady?"

Magneto ignored him as the Professor approached his old friend. "A pity you're on the wrong side of this war." He fell into step with Xavier's wheel chair and signalled for his entourage to close ranks. "No one gets in."

Remy smirked as the mutants followed orders and closed ranks in front of the quaint home.

"Jean is not well."

Remy met his teammates gaze as the Professor's voice became indistinguishable once the door closed behind the two older mutants. The line was clearly being drawn. Magneto had brought new recruits which consisted of two unknown females, an unknown male and the very recognisable Juggernaut.

"How did you get out? You're supposed to be in a medically induced coma."

"Turns out that's inhumane." Juggernaught smirked. "Also, the facility I was in was being targeted by mutant protestors. Needed to be moved, and was fortunate enough to be put on Mystique's caravan."

"Lucky." Remy scowled and palmed the deck in his coat pocket. "Things are going to go south real quick, mon ami. You prepared to give your life for this Magneto homme?"

"Right! As if my life were in danger." He opened his arms and his smile was sinister under his helmet. "If you know my name and you know how they have to confine me, then you know I don't much have to worry about my own safety. It's everyone bloody else that needs to worry."

Wolverine watched the house. The air shifted as a psychic power surge rippled through the air, signalling the use of Jean's powers. Storm took to the skies and Remy charged a card that was sent smoothly toward the Juggernaut. The card hit him square in the face, sending the behemoth flying backwards into the house, smashing through its exterior. Storm sent a lightning bolt toward the girls, but one flitted out of the line of fire before it could hit. Remy decided to handle the two that remained in the front yard. He moved in and caught sight of Wolverine barreling into the house after Juggernaut, claws out and teeth barred.

Remy handled the his two opponents with abysmal ease. Neither had been expecting him to use simple hand-to-hand, apparently. Once they were dealt with, Remy left Storm to handle the remaining girl and followed the duelling titans into the ranch style home. They were locked in combat when he found them in the dining room. Remy charged a card, sending it sailing at the large mutant's back as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Wolverine grunted as the hefty body slammed him into a wall from the force of the explosion.

"Really, Gambit?"

"Just trying to help, mon ami." His eyes flitted to the open sliding doors leading to the living room. "Merde!"

Wolverines whipped his head around and watched in horror as Jean stood before the professor. Her a face was aglow with the internal flames of the Phoenix and her eyes were onyx jewels. Face stoic, she focussed on the man who was trying in vain to talk sense into the woman who normally inhabited the body before him.

"Jean."

Across the hall to the left, Magneto tried to take back the damage he had clearly done. Regret was evident on his face, even as the Phoenix was forcing him back against the sink. The group in the dinning room were flung back and up against the ceiling as the sliding doors slammed shut.

Remy watched as Wolverine, Logan, struggled to reach the doors once more. He used his claws to pull himself forward as if climbing a mountain, fighting against the force that was pushing him back. He reached the doors, clearly exhausted from the chore, and forced them open in time for the two to watch as the professor was now hovering eye to eye with Jean. Remy felt cold as Xavier began to turn to ash before their eyes.

The world paused as the two psychic forces faced off. "Don't let it control you."

His last words were spoken and he was gone. Logan cried out, and struggled to keep the doors open. The Phoenix flame vanished from Jean's person as her powers cut off abruptly. Remy grunted as he hit the ground. The world paused as it waited for someone to make the next move.

Magneto was on his feet before any of the X-Men. "My dear," he paused as he wrapped his cloak as if in comfort around her shoulders. "Come with me."

Logan let them leave, and Remy knew why. The nightmare was too real and present. Professor Xavier was gone. Wolverine rushed to the place where had been, a broken man robbed of everything. His love, his mentor and his friend. All were taken in one day of unchecked rage and power.

"No!" Storm stumbled into the house, first taking in Remy's ashen face and then spying Logan as he kneeled at the feet of the now abandoned wheel chair. "No."

She crumpled around her teammate, wrapping her arms around him and sobbed into his back. Remy didn't realise he was crying until his vision blurred with the tears he'd been holding back since he had found out Rogue was gone.

Rogue was gone.

His chance of finding her was gone.

The Professor was gone. Everything he stood for, the hope he had spent decades fostering in the minds of his pupils was going to be facing its greatest test.

"Remy?" He looked up and saw Storm reaching for him. "Please."

He scrubbed his face, forcing his wayward emotions to come to heel. Standing, he took stock of his team mates. Forcing the bile he felt at having to put his worries over Rogue on the back burner, he moved forward and aided Storm and Logan to stand.

"Did Rogue ever absorb Xavier?" Storm staggered as she followed him out of the rubble of Jean's childhood home. "I need to know. A powerful psychic can some times transplant it's consciousness, psychic power included, into a willing mind. If she absorbed him, he could accidentally latch onto her. With her ability to suppress personalities, it could end very badly if she got his abilities without his humanity."

"Oh goddess." Storm swallowed. "I don't think so. I don't know. Her session with him were private."

"She never did." Logan's voice was gruff as he took a seat on the Blackbird after securing the Professor's chair for transport. "She told me every time she absorbed someone, whether it was during training or by accident. The Professor was never one of 'em."

"Good."

Storm sobbed as the Blackbird took to the air and she let the autopilot take over. "He's gone. The Professor is gone."

"I know."

"Jean is gone. Rogue is gone." She shivered in the pilot seat. "What's left?"

"Everything else, chere."

Silence took over for the rest of the flight. The mansion seemed to know what had transpired. The gloom in the sky was because of Storm's own depression from the events of the day, the atmosphere in the mansion was from something else entirely.

Peter was waiting for them in the hanger. "We felt it." He took in the Professor empty chair as Logan carefully wheeled it off the plain. "I can't believe it's true."

"We'll arrange the funeral for the day after tomorrow." Remy watched, impressed as Storm took on the leader persona the Professor had been grooming her for. "Please inform the students, and classes are cancelled until further notice. Thank you, Colossus."

He nodded mutely and left to follow her orders. His stature was that of a man who carried a burden that was somehow even too heavy for his mighty metal shoulders. Remy supposed it was.

"I can't do this."

Logan did something Remy hadn't been expecting and took the woman in his arms. "Yes, you can. You're stronger than Scott and you can do this. The Professor knew it and so do I."

"Me, too, Ororo." Remy took her hand and squeezed. "I'm here. For as long as I can be, I am here."

He left Storm to coordinate the funeral arrangements with Peter, who had been drafted as her impromptu assistant. Logan had gone to the Danger Room as soon as he stationed the Professor's chair in his favourite study. Remy managed to find his way to Rogue's room. He leaned against the wall across from the door and slid to the ground. It was the position he always took up when Rogue was working through something and he would wait for her to let him in.

He was always waiting for her to let him in.

True to her word, Storm held the memorial the next day. She stood, a goddess in black as she tried to keep her composure before the gathering. In the crowd were students and friends, alike. Mutants and humans gathered to honour a man who wanted nothing more than what it took his passing to bring about if only for a few hours. Gambit watched from the back, Logan and he acting as sentinels for the mournful gathering. Their grief was present, but divided for parties not present.

"We live in an age of darkness: a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided, a world he tried to heal," she paused and her voice hitched as her own sorrow fought to break her. "A mission he never saw accomplished. It seems it's the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled."

Bobby was stationed next to Kitty, who seemed so much smaller in her grief, and took her hand in his. She was sandwiched by Bobby and Peter. On Bobby's other side was an empty seat for Rogue. In the wake of what had happened, Rogue's absence had been an even greater shock than the staff had anticipated. It seemed that with her powers being uncontrollable, her standing behind Xavier to join the X-Men and give aid to his cause had made sort of a beacon in her own right. An acolyte for the beliefs that the school was founded on and the hope it nurtured.

With both Scott and Jean gone, Rogue had been left the first seat. It was empty, but for a white rose that Storm had hand picked from her garden for her, just in case. Remy chose not to watch Bobby offer comfort to Kitty, knowing full well his annoyance at the man was spawned purely from unwarranted jealousy, and instead secured his gaze on the lone rose in Rogue's empty chair.

"Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher. He was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. When we were alone, he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students. Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision, and that is a vision of a world united."

Remy didn't know what made him do it. One moment he was contemplating bailing on the ceremony all together, the next he was moving up the centre isle. With shaky fingers, he took Rogue's rose from its place and moved up to the small memorial that had been hastily, but tastefully, stationed in remembrance of Charles Xavier amongst the the other tombstones of those who had fallen in aide of his dream. The flame that had been lit at the beginning of the ceremony would burn enteral, as would his ideals.

Remy kneeled before the marker and placed the rose on the base, taking up the duty of saying good bye in Rogue's stead. He touched the stone as he stood, giving a silent promise to make things right. No matter what the cost, his loss would not be in vain. If his intentions were a bit selfish, he figured the Professor would forgive him.

Finished with his task, he made his way back to his previous station. Storm watched, her eyes watery as the rest of the gathering followed his lead and touched the monument in silence before filing out for the small quiet dinner that Storm had arranged. Remy didn't bother making excuses as he retired to his room.

That night as he lounged on his bed, he looked at the deck of cards that rested on his desk. It was a deck he would never use in combat. It had been the deck that Rogue and he would play with when they would meet for their sessions what seemed like a life time ago.

"Can we be out here, Bobby?" Remy turned to consider his open window. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"We'll be fine. What rule are we braking? We aren't leaving the grounds." He stood up and was annoyed to see Bobby and Kitty at the fountain below the teacher's wing. "Even if we were doing something wrong, I think Storm would understand."

He watched as the younger man touched the water and made it freeze over. Remy scowled as the two took to the ice, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world whilst they skated. Logic told him to let it all go. He had seen how hard losing the Professor had hit Kitty, and he should feel that cheering her up was commendable act.

Still, there was something very different than selflessness in Bobby's intentions. Remy knew very well the art of flirting. What was happening below may have started out as a harmless deed to momentarily alleviate a girl of her grief, but it had quickly morphed into something more when she had looked up at him with adoring eyes after he had frozen the pond without any prompting.

It was the last push Remy needed to leave. He packed up enough supplies to last him a few days and locked up his room. Logan met him in the main hall, his expression gave nothing away as they assessed each other.

"You're chasing her."

"Someone has to." Logan shrugged and scratched his jaw, a cigar between his fingers. "I need to find her, Logan. She's confused and needs help."

"What happened to being here when she got back?"

"There's nothing saying she will come back."

Logan nodded. "Could happen. What's it gonna look like if she comes back and you ain't here?"

"That's a risk I have to take. What if Magneto gets his hands on her in the state she's in? Can you risk what he could use her for? What he could do to her?"

"I've considered it."

"Then why aren't you going after her?"

"Cause I'm not her father, Remy. I'm her friend." Logan grunted and chewed thoughtfully on his unlit cigar. "She can make her own decisions and I have to hope that work Xavier did with her was enough for her to be in control."

"So, you expect me to just sit here with my thumb up my ass as she possibly gets manipulated into being a weapon for Buckethead, again? What if she gets hit by one of those cure guns? What if," he paused and swallowed all the terrifying possible outcomes of Rogue being on her own. "I have to try."

"Then get on it, Gumbo." He nodded and waived toward to the front door. "She took my bike, by the way. I expect for it to be returned along with it's precious cargo. Got it, Bub?"

 _A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience with this project. You all are the most considerate and wonderful readers. This one had a lot in it and I kept rereading and rereading that I eventually had to just walk away from it and let it sit for a minute. If you feel so inclined, reviews would be most helpful. Hope this was worth the wait. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


End file.
